Through the Fire and the Flames
by Fanfictioner135
Summary: Kai is sent to find a girl. In his opinion, the girl is pretty. In her opinion, Kai's a cutie. Will they find hidden romance? Or will the road of love be too bumpy for them? Don't hate. KAI x OC
1. That Girl

**Newest story- PLEASE don't hate. R&R!**

I'm walking through a small, abandoned town. Wildfires shine through debris and dust. Buildings look like huge piles of rubble. They are. The sky here is gray, lightless. Not a living soul is left here. Except one.

She sits on a rusty fountain, nervously braiding and unbraiding her red hair. I stumble on a loose path stone. She jerks her head up to look at me with bright green eyes. She has a very pretty face.

"Um... Hi. Are you-" I looked at my paper. "-Skylar?"

She nodded. "What do you need?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"W-would you like to be a ninja?" I asked tentatively.

She jumped up. "Are you kidding? YES!"

I sighed with relief. The last person I asked had beat me up. Why? I don't know.

"Well, let's go then," I said. She nodded and followed.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Kai," I replied.

"We'll, Kai, you're a cutie," she said casually. I just looked at her, my cheeks turning red.

I saw the Bounty ahead. Whew. A reason to change the subject. I walked up the ramp. Skylar hesitated.

"Come on," I urged. She reluctantly followed.

I guessed that the guys were in the game room. I was right. When I walked in, i saw Cole, Jay, and Zane playing video games. Jay regarded me without looking up.

"Hey, homie. Wassup? Wanna join our rad game?"

He obviously did not see Skylar, who was hiding behind me.

"Guys, this is Skylar. She's a new ninja," I said. The boys all looked over. They just sat there. Finally, Jay waved at her. Cole facepalmed.

"My name is Zane. I am the ninja of ice."

"Jay. Ninja of lightning awesomeness, amazing spinjitzu guy, master of eating Jelly Beans-"

"And I'm Cole," Cole said interrupting Jay. "Ninja of earth."

"You already know who I am. I'm the ninja of fire," I said proudly.

Skylar shook hands, and her stomach growled.

"Um..." She said, embarrassed.

"We can get food after you meet the rest of us," I said. "Where's Lloyd, Nya and Sensei, guys?"

"Lloyd and Sensei are meditating and Nya is preparing dinner," Zane informed us.

We walked to the kitchen, and a heavenly smell wafted out of the door. We both sighed in delight. I walked in, and Skylar followed.

"Nya?" I got her attention. She turned. She had something smeared on her face, and there was flour in her hair. She was smiling- she loves cooking.

"Hi, Kai! Who's that?" She asked, looking at Skylar.

"Nya, Skylar. Skylar, Nya."

"Nice to meet you!" Nya said quickly, then went back to cooking the source of that wonderful smell. We walked down the hall to the meditation room. I knocked quietly and walked in.

Lloyd was sitting on the floor, meditating. His teeth were gritted, and sweat was pouring down his face. Sensei was sitting across from him. He had his fingers pressed to his temples, and was mumbling stuff. Every time he finished a sentence, Lloyd would tense and scrunch up his face. I cleared my throat.

Sensei looked at me, and Lloyd collapsed.

"Oops!" Sensei said. "Is this Skylar, Kai?"

I nodded.

"Welcome, new ninja. I am Sensei Wu. This is Lloyd."

Lloyd tiredly threw up his arm and let it thump back on the floor.

Skylar giggled. "Looks like _someone_ needs a better paying job!"

"Indeed," Sensei agreed. We walked back to the living room. Everyone was sitting there. I sat down next to Cole.

Sensei did spinjitzu to Skylar. She was left in a purple ninja outfit.

"Welcome, ninja of wind," Sensei stated.

Skylar's face contorted. "_WIND_? That's _it_?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind came through the window. It knocked Skylar over.

"Agh, knock it off, I get it," she commanded no one in particular.

We all started cracking up. I think I'm gonna like this girl.


	2. Swimming and Fireworks

**OK guys, chappie two! Sorry I took so long to update! **

**Remember:**

**-Answer my newest poll!**

**-Review! I need support!**

**-Enjoy chapter 2 of Through the Fire and the Flames!**

As we walked down the hallway to eat, we asked Skylar LOTS of questions. She seemed to like the attention.

"I never had a home," she explained. "It worried me to see so many other people become homeless."

"Where are your parents?" Jay asked. She seemed to sadden at the question.

"I-I don't know. I'm forced to believe that they're dead." she said. She sounded so sad and lonely. None of is knew what to say.

We arrived at the dining table. Nya's food was set out very neatly on the table. It consisted of buttery dinner rolls in cinnamon butter, pulled pork sandwiches, onion rings, and fruit.

"I hope you like it; I worked so hard," Nya said happily. We sat, still not speaking.

We ate in silence. Skylar finally had enough of the quiet and said:

"So, how about that airline food?"

We looked at her, surprised. That is RANDOM. We suddenly started cracking up because of how random it was. Once we started, we couldn't stop. Sensei had to excuse himself. Lloyd had tears running down his face. Zane figured that he should turn on his funny switch, and once he did, started cracking up as well.

As we finished, I congratulated Nya on the delicious meal. She replied by saying "you guys deserve it. Looks like you got rid of the evil for good!"

As we set off to bed, the guys started up a heated altercation. Cole was talking about cake, and how it should be spelled C-A-E-K.

"Uh, I beg to differ. C-A-E-K would sound like Cay-eek," Zane contradicted.

"Yeah, but still. It looks better that way. Don't you guys think that 'mine' should be spelled M-I-E-N?" Cole said.

I sighed. The stuff we ninjas argue about.

After the dissent was settled, we fell asleep.

After waking up and eating breakfast (prepared by Zane), we were all pretty energetic. We decided to go out swimming. The guys and I chatted while putting on our swim trunks.

"So, what's going on between you and Skylar, hot head?" Cole asked suddenly. I startled at the question.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, avoiding the question. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we've all seen the way she looks at you. And he way you look at her? Psht. Looove!" He sang. I stayed silent.

"Aaaaawk- ward," Lloyd stated. Zane looked at me.

"So, what IS going on? I saw how you 'cleverly' avoided the question."

"Okay, so I think she's pretty. And nice. Happy?" I confessed, irritated. I walked out of the room as I heard mumbles of oooooo and snickering. Nya and Skylar were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Skylar asked. I felt my mouth drop. I looked over at Jay, and his mouth dropped too.

Nya and Skylar were sitting with their legs dangling off the edge of the ship. They were both in bikinis. Nya's was red, and Skylar's was purple. They both held tote bags of their suit colors, and inside nestled a towel.

Nya cleared her throat. "Are you _ready_?"

We nodded. We must've looked like a big box of crayons. I'm in red, Jay's in blue, Cole's in black, Zane's in white and Lloyd's in green.

We arrived at the beach just in time for a firework to be seen let off.

"Oh my god!" Skylar exclaimed. "It's the Fourth of July!"

I just realized it, too. Is it really that time?

Jay cannonballed into the lake first, screaming "WOOO HOOO!"

Nya giggled and jumped in on top of him. He caught her, and staggered. They fell backward into the water. Usually I would've told Jay to back off, but now I feel like I should leave them be.

The rest of us jumped in but Skylar.

"Come on in!" I yelled. She laughed and jumped in. Soon, we were all laughing and splashing each other with water.

After about an hour, we got out. Zane informed us that the time was 11 o'clock. We lay out on the sand in a row and watched the fireworks.

Skylar looked up at me.

"K-Kai?" She asked nervously.

I looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath.

Suddenly, faster than I could process, she leaned forward and kissed me.

… And I kissed her back.

Best. Night. Ever.


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Kay guys! Here's chappie 3! Sorry for the long wait, school...** **Also, thanks to that one guest who reviewed 14 times! LOL...** **Anyway, on with the story!** **_** We held our position for as long as we could. When we finally broke up for air, both of us were smiling. Her kiss is like heaven. Her smile is as bright and beautiful as the sun. I heard Jay quietly snicker. "Oh, shut up. You could only wish to be as lucky as Kai, dude," Skylar scolded Jay. I felt my face break into a grin. Her sense of humor is better than any of ours. Even Jay, yes. Actually, his stinks. Right now, Jay was pouting. "Poop." I cracked a bigger smile. Skylar smiled back at me. By the time we got back to the Bounty, Skylar and I had started dating. Yes, that one kiss changed everything. Yes, Cole is right, it's kinda early. But who cares? Skylar's happy. _I'm_ happy. We all sat on the floor in the game room. "I'm booooored," Jay complained. "I'm gonna _die_. " "I sense that statement is false an improbable," Zane said. Skylar's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know!" She exclaimed. " We should play Truth or Dare!" "Great idea! I'll start," Cole suggested. He looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd; Truth or Dare?" Lloyd's mouth twitched as he said, "Dare." Cole's innocent smile quickly turned into an evil one. "Good," he said. "I dare you to… lick this." With that, he held up a lollipop. This was not a normal lollipop. It's bright color had once been red and inviting, but now it was covered in dust and hair. The thing had to have been at least 3 years old. "Oh, yes, my friends. It is Lollipopzilla. The one and only," he said evilly as his friends' faces contorted. "I-" Lloyd hesitated. "I'll do it." He snatched Lollipopzilla from Cole and… Licked it. Immediately squeals could be heard from Skylar, and also faint mutterings of "Eew!" and "Gross!" "There," Lloyd's face was in its worst shape as he threw Lollipopzilla across the room, where it promptly clattered into a trash can. "Jay, truth or dare." Jay considered. "Um, truth." "Do you like Nya?" "Yes!" Jay blurted, then turned red. "I mean, a little." "Gotcha!" I murmured into his ear. "Okay, then! Zane, Truth or Dare?" Jay quickly changed the topic. "Dare." "I dare you to prank call Lord Garmadon." "Ooooh," Lloyd teased. "Dad's not gonna like that." Zane picked the phone up and dialed 1-800-WILL-KILL and waited. Finally, Lord Garmadon picked up the phone. It went something like this: LG: Hello? Zane: Why hello. Would your refrigerator happen to be running? LG: I don't have a refrigerator. Zane: Then you'd better go activate it's cooling system! After hanging up, Zane looked at us happily as if he had won the lottery. "Well?" Zane asked expectantly. "We need to get you caught up on your prank-calling skills," I told him. Skylar was snickering behind my back. Zane rolled his eyes. "Kai. Would you prefer Truth or Dare?" I smiled. "It seems as though you wish to ask a Truth question. So truth." "Is it true that you secretly look at yourself in the mirror while wearing Lloyd's green ninja suit?" I felt immediately embarrassed. But, I had to answer. "Y-yes." Everyone laughed at me except Lloyd. He just stared at me. "You do _what_?" "Nothing! Skylar, Truth or Dare?" I asked quickly. She considered. "Dare." "I dare you to… paint your and Nya's room hot pink!" She looked at me like I was crazy-which I probably was. Finally, she stood up and walked out of the room. "OHHHH!" Jay yelled. "You got 'er, dude!" "Well, I'd wish her good luck. Nya hates pink," I told him and the guys. We just waited for her to return. We were starting to think she chickened out, when she came into the room. Her hands were pink. "There. Done. Cole, Truth or Dare?" Cole answered truth. "Is it true that you are in love with and have an addiction to cake?" She asked, purely curious. "IT IS! I ADMIT IT!" Cole screamed. We laughed at his absurdity. Suddenly, we heard an angry scream from the bedroom hallway. "You're dead." Cole said to me and Skylar. Zane nodded. "I sense that statement is true." They all ran off and left Skylar and I high and dry. We're dead. 


	4. Whipped Cream

**I'm so sorry to say that, as of now, I will not be continuing Ninjago: From Another Dimension.**

**BUT, you can change that! Answer my poll!**

**Also, I got NO reviews for the last chapter. Are you guys abandoning me?!**

**JK, but if you are...**

**Remember to R&R!**

**Especially the review part...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Nya came storming into the room.

"WHAT, may I ask, is wrong with my door?" She asked angrily.

"U-ug uh," I stuttered. I cowered in the corner. Skylar was just standing there.

"It's pink! You know I hate pink!"

"I know, but-but I thought it would be funny!"

"YOU WILL REGRET- bwa hahahaha!" Nya started laughing suddenly. Skylar joined in immediately.

They were laughing at ME?! "What's so funny?!"

"We planned it from the start!" Nya giggled.

"It was soooo funny to see your face!" Skylar teased.

"That's not funny!" I protested. They stopped laughing.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Nya apologized.

We heard Jay yelling across the bounty for Nya to help him with a mechanical problem. She left.

Skylar giggled again.

"I still think that was funny," she admitted. I glared at her. "BUT I'm sorry!"

I leaned over and kissed her. "I know you are."

**2 months later**

We were all just lazing around in the game room when Cole asked:

"Wait- okay, so Skylar, how old are you?"

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Me? I'm 19, like you guys. But just for future reference, NEVER ask a girl how old she is. Ever. "

"O-okay," Cole replied, unsure of how to react.

Skylar smiled. I thought she was just happy, until I saw her grab something from behind her back.

"What-"

I was cut off as Skylar sprayed whipped cream in my face. She laughed and ran away. Everyone was laughing, so I joined in. I ran after her. I couldn't find her. I secretly grabbed a whipped cream can of my own, bumping into Zane on the way. He put his finger to his lips, winked, and ran away. He must have his funny switch on.

I crept around the bounty, looking for a victim. I eventually found Jay. He screamed and ran. I ran after him and sprayed. I missed and hit the ground. But haha to him, because he slipped in it! I walked around some more until I saw Skylar hiding behind a barrel.

"Haha! Gotcha!" I laughed evilly. She squealed and skittered off. Soon, I caught up and tackled her. We sprayed whipped cream on each other. She kissed me through our whipped cream covered faces.

Suddenly, she flipped so she was on top of me. We kissed again.

"I love y-" I started, but Skylar sprayed more whipped cream into my open mouth. I struggled to swollow and laugh at the same time.

Laying on the ground, covered in whipped cream, and next to Skylar, I was the king of happiness.


	5. AN and Update on From Another Dimension

Sorry, guys, I think I'm gonna discontinue this story. I just don't think this story has as much potential as Ninjago: From Another Dimension. It may just be temporarily, but still. And _please _don't tell me that you'd be willing to take up the story, I'd like to keep it in my possession. Thanks for your cooperation, and now, here's a little update on Ninjago: From Another Dimension!

Okay, so I know that you guys don't really like the last chapter I made, so maybe I could redo it? Please? IDK, I might make a poll, so watch out! Also, do you think I rushed it a bit? Too fluffy? Not enough fluff? C'mon, guys, I'm desperate! BTW, the next chapter's gonna be Jay and Jaycie for all y'all JayXJaycie fans out there XP Also, anyone willing to make fanart? I may sound snooty, but it'll help advertise X3

I love you, all my loyal followers and favoriters! Keep being your awesome selves, and help me out here! -^_^-


End file.
